1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging case for the photosensitive sheet films sensitive to radioactive rays such as X-ray photographic films capable of loading them in an image recorder such as an image output laser printer in a light room.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, a radioscopic image recording and regenerative system has been developed. This system uses an accumulative (stimulation type) fluorescent material to obtain a radioscopic image of the subject, such as the human body, and it is utilized for diagnosis by doctors, etc.
In this system, radioscopic image information from the human body or the like is recorded in an accumulative fluorescent material sheet, and the stimulated fluorescent material obtained from the accumulative fluorescent material sheet is photoelectrically read to obtain an image signal. This image signal is outputted on a recording material like photographic photosensitive material as a visible image. The image output laser printer is used as the recorder for this system. In this printer, X-ray photographic film as the recording material is loaded through a magazine, and the film is taken out one sheet by one sheet by a sheet feeder using a sucker or the like. A laser beam is irradiated on the X-ray photographic film in accordance with the electric signal obtained from the accumulative fluorescent material sheet, and the object image is recorded. The X-ray photographic film is loaded in the printer in a light room so as not to be exposed to outside light.
Heretofore, various methods capable of loading in light room have been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model KOKAI No. 56-7931 and Japanese Utility Model KOKOKU Nos. 61-4911, 61-4912 and 61-4913, however these methods are complicated. On the other hand, the present inventor have made a packaging case for photosensitive sheet films shown in FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of an embodiment of the tray which is the above packaging case body. FIG. 2 is a side view and FIG. 3 is a rear view thereof. As shown in the drawings, the light-shielding tray 1 is in box shape of which the upper side is opened to form a film taking out opening 4, and the bottom 2 and side walls 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d are formed intergrally. Ribs 5a, 5b, 5c, 5d and 5e are formed on the reverse side of the bottom 2 in parallel. Flange 7a, 7b, 7c, 7d is formed around the upper edge of the side walls 3a, 3b 3c, 3d, and the end of the flange is turned down. Ribs 10 are suitably provided on the reverse side of the flange. The front portion 7a of the flange is made wide, and a hole 8 to form grip 9 is opened at its center. In addition, a pair of engaging projections 6,6 is formed at the upper edge of the rear side wall 3c in the inside direction. The engaging projections 6,6 are provided in order to maintain photosensitive sheet films placed in the tray 1 in position. The size of this tray is approximately 40 c .times.3 cm.times.5cm.
A light-shielding flexible cover sheet (not illustrated) is stuck on the flange through a heat seal layer or an adhesive in peelable state, and thereby the film taking out opening 4 is sealed in a light-shielding state.
Such a packaging case has first been disclosed by the inventor, and the tray has various properties such as complete light-shielding, sufficient physical strength necessary not to generate cracks which causes fogging of photosensitive sheet films, and good sealability to the light-shielding flexible cover sheet. General materials used for various container such as ordinary polypropylene cannot satisfy these requirements.